Final Fantasy VIII screwed
by Moomba
Summary: ok, my sense of humour will be different to yours. it's not THAT hilarious so you won't be on the flooring laughing.


"Friggin' hell!" Zell cursed aloud for the fifteenth time of the day. "Leave me _alone_."

"She's likes you," I commented briefly and then delving back into my book of three volumes and sixty-something chapters.

"I-do-NOT-like-_you_!" the martial artist stated to the girl who clung to him like a parasite, wearing a look of happiness on her face.

Peering over the rim, of my oh so stimulating book, I spoke up once again with a grin on my face. "Zell, denying your feelings shall only encourage her."

"Oh, _man_!" He sighed, flopping down onto the wooden bench beside me, with him followed the eager looking girl who I knew through appearance and several encounters within the school's confines.

"Never mind," I continued to consolidate, smiling as a shadow loomed over my seated position. "S'up, Squall?" I said, not looking up. I knew it was Squall because the butt of his gun blade's outline was distinct enough for me to tell.

"Whatever..." the dark-headed boy muttered, taking the vacant place on the other side of me.

"You know, that gun blade of yours is proving to be quite daunting to other students attending the school here." I commented absently, still hugely absorbed by the contents of my two-inch thick encyclopedia.

"Your point?" came the flat response that I anticipated.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled widely. "Nothing, just stating, that's all."

"I don't understand how we all ended up in _your_ world, as much as you do." Squall spoke harshly as though I had accused him of blame.

I set my book down upon my lap and turned to the boy with crystal blue eyes. "Did I point the finger at you?"

"N-"

"Did I say you were to blame?"

"N-"

"My point exactly," I finished sweetly, returning to my book. Beside me, I could sense Squall scowl the way he did, his arms crossing at his chest. I heard him mutter "whatever" again and smiled to myself.

"This place is sooo cool!" A new voice enthused, a voice that could unmistakably be Selphie's.

"Hey, Selphie," I greeted.

"You guys have, like this really awesome stage where you can perform plays and stuff. Wow, I wish Garden had one of those. The Garden committee could arrange annual-"

"Forget _that_," another new voice drawled. Irvine, I thought. My guess confirmed true when I listened to what the boy dressed in a tan long coat and cowboy hat, had to say. "Have you checked out the "'babes"' in this place?! Whoa, I saw this hot red head walking down the path..."

"Yes Irvine, I think we get the picture." An authoritive voice said in a resigned manner. Typically Quistis.

"So, you guys like this place?" a mixture of responses greeted my ears."

"You betcha!"

"Whatever..."

"_NO_!!!"

"A remarkably beautiful place,"

"Oh _yes_!"

A smile, this time a self-satisfied one appeared on my face. Pushing the bridge of my glasses up to its position, I stood, book in hand and stretched. I bent to retrieve my rucksack that by now had exceeded over the maximum weight that was compulsory in my mind. I heaved the bag's contents over one shoulder and fingered my position in my riveting book.

"Good,"

"Why do you say that?" Selphie asked me, an eyebrow arched in a questioning manner.

"'Cos I reckon you'll be seeing more of this place."

"Say what?!" Zell objected, rushing to his feet, pushing the girl that continuously clung to him onto the floor in the process.

I turned to confront the sea of different coloured eyes; best avoiding the sharp piercing glare belonging to Squall. "I don't know how you guys got here. You don't know how you guys got here. End of story."

"Uh, uh. _Not_ end of story." Zell said. Clearly he did not relish the idea of staying in my world, with a crazed psychopathic girl attached to him 24/7. Irvine, I could see was quite content to stay. Quistis, her heart-shaped face mystified by the prospect of missing out on teaching back in Balamb Garden. Selphie... I don't know about her. For a person who is full of life and vitality, always smiling and laughing, with the exception of when Trabia Garden was targeted with missiles, she looked undecided. And Squall... well, it was obvious what his face read: what the hell are you saying?!

"Ok, ok." I conceded. Squall's frosty stare was beginning to unnerve me. "Last night... I had this weird dream."

"Yes," they all prompted me. I think they were fearing the worse.

"I wished that the characters from Final Fantasy VIII would appear and stay in my world..."

"You what?!" Zell's loud mouth exclaimed that I was having regrets of saying my excuse. "Do they actually work?!"

"Does that mean Rinoa and Seifer, and Laguna... everyone else is here?" Quistis questioned.

"Possibly," I shrugged my shoulders again, infuriating Zell even further and Squall more so. I don't think he liked the idea of his girlfriend lost in a huge city as mine - making herself potentially available to all sorts of danger. I honestly believe Rinoa's a walking trouble-magnet. Danger seems to draw towards her wherever she went. At least she had her dog Angelo with her. Seifer and the rest I need not have any qualms about. They could easily take care of themselves, although at this thought I began to worry. I somehow didn't think a machine gun to the head, nor a gun blade to the throat was a very good way of asking directions from hapless passer by's.

"When can we go back?" Selphie asked.

"I honestly don't know, Selphie." I told the auburn headed girl, instantly feeling remorse. Homesickness was not something I suffered from. It was inconsiderate of me to overlook such a thing.

"This is not happening!" Zell whined, running both hands through his hair and clenching them to fists.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, you can crash out at my place. It's big enough to accommodate you all." I offered.

"Ok, let's go." Irvine readily accepted, clapping his fingerless gloved hands together.

"Uh, just one iddy biddy problem." I ventured to say, despite I didn't want to wipe away their faces.

"In my world, we, uh, take public transport. You know, buses and trains. That kinda stuff."

"Buses and trains?" Zell repeated, confused.

"_Trains_ you wuss," Irvine said, rolling his eyes. "Transcontinental railroads back in Balamb."

"Oh. Don't be calling me a wuss!" Zell stormed. "Just 'cos Seifer ain't here, doesn't give you the authority to call me names."

"Ah, reserved only for Seifer, right? Seifer privileges." Irvine said knowingly, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Ignore him, Zell. He's just teasing." I said, lightly punching Irvine on the upper right arm.

"Can we go on the trains. Say yes, please say yes!" Selphie said excitably, begging at the same time.

"You'll have to pay more. 'Sides, it's only a couple of stops." I warned. "And they're not like the trains you have in your worlds either. Did I say trains, what I meant was the underground. Y'know, the tube?"

"The tube?"

"The what?"

"It's like trains, 'cept trains in this world run over ground. The tube runs underground, hence the name _under_ground." I patiently explained.

"We're not dumb!" Zell said, placing a hand on his hip and a frown on his face.

"You said it, not me." I placed both my hands to indicate my innocence. "So what about it?" All turned to Squall for a decision.

"What're you all looking at me for?" he growled. Somehow the sleeping lion heart was still somewhat miffed, no?

"What are we gonna take?" I asked.

"Whatever..."

"I should have realised you'd say that." I said, forcing myself not to laugh. Squall however was thoroughly _not _amused and scowled again. I sighed, one of mild exasperation and made the decision myself. "We'll take the bus. You guys have money?"

"Will 1000000 Gil be enough?" Selphie asked.

"I believe the currency shall be different in this world." Quistis said. "They do not have a single currency unlike in our world."

"Yeah, we use pounds here in London." I said. "But the single currency thing? Our Prime Minister's kinda wants us to join a single currency within Europe only. I don't want a single currency. You kinda lose your identity."

"I see what you mean," Quistis said, bringing a hand to her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "I suppose I understand from a resistance group perspective what they mean when they want to free Timber from Galbadia rule. It's as if there is only Galbadia."

"Right!" I agreed. "Good example. I mean I understand the reason why they want a single currency in Europe." I added, adjusting the tone of my so that it sounded philosophical.

"Can we get a move on now?" Zell continued to whine. "I'm hungry. You have by any chance…"

"Hotdogs?" I guessed.

"Yeah, do you?" the mohawkish haired boy said with a degree of fear, my world did not have the luxuries like in the world of Final Fantasy VIII.

"What are we waitin' for, let's get a move on." He urged as all.

"Wait, could you do me all a favour?" I asked pensively. "Hide your weapons so you don't scare all the passengers. In the States, it's legal to possess a weapon. Uh, in London, uh, uh."

"States?" they all said in unison.

I sighed wearily. "Don't lose any sleep over it. Never mind, let's just go. And don't act as though you've never seen stuff that you don't find in your world, ok." I instructed.

"Oh, oh. Is the bus like one of those cool high-tech anti-gravitational lifts in Esthar City???" Selphie queried, waving her hands madly at me in her excitement.

Another sigh escape my lips. Maybe I shouldn't have made that wish. My Final Fantasy. It was certainly going to be a _very_ long day!


End file.
